


Cappuccino, extra sass!

by DrusillaTheBloody



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/pseuds/DrusillaTheBloody
Summary: What if the doctor and Donna met before runaway bride? what if neither of them really remembers that day that the ninth doctor went into a coffee shop in Chiswick?





	Cappuccino, extra sass!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble in answer the question, what happens when an unstoppable force hits an immovable object. I mean, what happens when the sassiest doctor meets the sassiest companion?

Somewhere near Chiswick, Earth 2004.  
The doctor was in a hurry, he had detected a nest of Sycorax in the London sewers. It seemed they had devolved and turned feral. He had to go down there and stop them somehow, but first he just really wanted some earth food. Crisps that's it, just the thing ha-ha! Passing a coffee shop, he slipped in front of a ginger woman to get to the counter. Queues were like Sundays, boring!  
"Oi! Mickey Mouse! You and them ears had better get to the back of the line now!"  
The doctor turned and raised a brow at the woman behind him. He put a hand against his chest.  
"Mickey mouse? Are you talking to me or half the city, you’ve got a mouth haven't you. I'm in a hurry, so hush ". He thought this might work but no, she went off like a bomb. Just what he needed, domestic!  
"Don't you hush me big ears! You've got some nerve standing in ere flapping them dustbin lids about telling people to hush! Get to the back of the queue sunshine, now! " he turned to face her now.  
"Listen, I've really not got time for this, in half an hour I've got to go and clear out a nest of man eating aliens from the sewer and then I've got to shut down their signal to stop them and save the planet yet again, so I really don't have time for the ginger Barbara Windsor, alright ?" He said the last word very facetiously with both hands pressed to his chest. He turned to the cashier who had been watching this with interest. "One packet of salt and vinegar crisps please!" He chirped with a big goofy grin on his face, before he was elbowed to the side roughly by the ginger woman.  
"Don't mind him he was just going to the back of the line. Proper nutcase this one. Probably them ears picking up radio signals or summing. I'll have a cappuccino with extra froth please. And the last packet of salt and vinegar crisps. " she said this pertly and very smugly as the doctor wheezed from the impact. Blimey this one had an elbow! Now she was eating the crisps very slowly in front of him while her coffee was being made. He could tell she didn't really like them she was just trying to prove a point. Time for drastic measures. He pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it at both of them.  
"Detective Inspector Smith of Scotland Yard. I need to commander those crisps, there's been an escaped contagion transmitted through Walkers factories. Sorry, didn't I say so before?". He grinned smugly at the expression on the woman's face, looked like she wanted desperately to spit out what was in her mouth but was pretending the bag of crisps didn't exist at all. She swallowed slowly as he grinned.  
"Well isn't that wizard" she said venomously. "What do you think you're playing at letting people go round eating those? And why isn't there a product recall? I'll be suing the both o you! My friends a lawyer, he'll have both your heads!" The Doctor winced at the volume; she had an answer for everything this one. Tiny little minds humans, so closed off from the universe and yet they could be so inventive at being domestic.  
"Sorry, I've been on a double shift, you know how it is, they've had us running around investigating all sorts of strange deaths associated with these crisps. Cutbacks you know." He couldn't resist, he really was in a hurry and this woman was almost too gobby even for him. He left the shop and walked towards the Tardis, munching the crisps happily. He had gotten the last word and some free crisps, things were looking up!  
He dropped them when a piercing whistle assaulted his ears. The ginger woman was just getting into a car when she shouted "OI PC PLOD. THATS A DOUBLE SHIFT FOR YOUR MOTHER!" Before she slammed the door and drove away.  
He looked down at the crisps on the floor sadly. He just wanted some real earth crisps and look how things had gone. Domestic! "Fantastic" he muttered sullenly before storming into the Tardis and dematerialising.


End file.
